Inside the Sheets
by deigoboom
Summary: While Deidara is being used by the Akatsuki, Obito can't hold his feelings in. He needs to do something about all this trouble they have put the blonde in.
1. Chapter 1

The clock ticked normally like any other clock. In any other house, of any other persons' living. The apartment hadn't been cleaned in ages it seemed, and newspapers were thrown everywhere, cups and plates were stocked on the sink, while some old bread rested on the kitchen table. It smelled trapped in there, too, as the windows never were opened.

The sofa were full of clothes and other kinds of fabric, boxers and some random people's headprotectors. They had probably forgotten them there. In that apartment.

_Nest Byway 47, floor two._ If you seeked lust you could get it out on a young blonde for a pretty good price. The offer attracted many people, so almost everyday, this one blonde had to live with it. It wasn't like he had choosen to live like this. The Akatsuki was desperate for money, that they had told the youngest member of the organization to do something for them.

_Get an apartment, advertise for yourself and let them play with you for a while. Then you'll get the money. Pretty easy._

Easy, yes, easy for the people that had breaks between the sex, but not for Deidara.

The sessions happened actually a little too often, which really took on his body. It had ended up with being too tired, having too much pain to get up and clean, or even eat. Even though eating wasn't really neccessary when he was living on cum, literally.

But even though there were so much, better ideas to earn money on, why did Kakuzu want the blonde to do this? It was disgusting. And everytime when the elder went to pick the money up, he usually also fucked the blonde roughly just for the best of it. However, nowadays, he had stopped to pick the money up since it really smelled in there. And it started to look like someone was dead in there.

The masked man of the organization had been signed to pick the money up instead, and he walked on the quiet street. He had never visited the blonde's apartment. He didn't even like the idea from the start. He was actually kind of fond of Deidara, but didn't want to seem like such an lover for him. That's why he didn't argue. Even though he hated the blonde at first, it felt so wrong about this.

Kakuzu had been laughing and cheering about all the income for now but, when he stopped bringing the cash back he had been more negative about it.

" _He just lays there. Under all the blankets, and sleep. And it smells like some dog has died. What a slut. And he doesn't make any money anymore. That's why we should just leave him. He can't do anything anymore "_

Obito snorted for himself as he remembered what Kakuzu had said. It couldn't be that bad now, could it?

Soon there. Just two blocks more and he would arrive.

The building was made out of bricks, and looked rather nice. The door entrance to the hall was clear white, and as you entered a nice smell welcomed you.

The Uchiha walked the stairs up, beginning to fade moods. He was a bit unsure about this now that he was so close..

The golden doorknob was shining like it was cleaned regulary.

He opened.

A wave of dirty air escaped out from the apartment. Holy God..

Obito eyed the mess, getting a bit bothered, worried and mostly scared. Deidara would never do this.. What had really happened? He hurried to look for the blonde, not knowing exactly where the bedroom were located. But soon he opened an half opened door, and eyed ruffled blonde hair which laid on the bed. Next to the hair, a big mountain of blankets was stocked on eachother.

The Uchiha slowly took steps closer to check. The younger blonde seemed somewhat.. _**Dead**_..

" Deidara? "

No responde.

" Deidara " , Obito shook the blonde worried. He knew that the other actually loved him, but he had never accepted the love he was given. And now..

" Not now.. I can't now.. " , a sore voice croaked. Was that really Deidara's voice? It was like it was in a deep cold, added with heavy pressure. Thank God he was alive.

" Deidara, you can't stay here "

The blonde curled up a bit more, sighing.

" Do you listen to me? " , the anger in the Uchiha's voice grew, " If you stay, you'll die. You can't live with this. You need to get back immediately. You've done your job here now. I'm here to pick you up ". Obito ignored the fact that they had agreed to not bring Deidara back yet. They needed more money, but since he was actually the real leader of Akatsuki, he could do this even if the others didn't want to. This was unacceptable. His bare eyes couldn't handle this anymore. He felt how even more wrong it was now that he actually saw it. " DEIDARA " , he repeated desperataly when the blonde didn't answer.

" I can't do this anymore.. I'm sorry.. " , the voice continued silent.

The older male threw all of the blankets off, and froze. He lost all words he could think of at the sight. Visible bones, cum, whip wounds, bruises.. He was too skinny. The face behind the mask was not anything else but shock, since he didn't imagine the blonde to look this horrible.

Immediately, after minutes of nothing but staring, the Uchiha threw his arms around Deidara. The blonde struggled weakly, " No.. D-Don't.. " , he whimpered, tearing up. But the older male didn't let go. How could he let go of the other when he was this wounded.. In this condition.. The whimpers slowly turned into sobs, and the struggling stopped soon enough too. He curled up confused, burying his face in his trembling hands.

" It's alright.. It's going to be okay.. " , Obito muttered, stroking the blonde's hair and back. He just couldn't leave the other like this. It was like Deidara had been brainwashed, but still not. He was going to find out once he had fixed this a bit.

" .. I'll take care of you.. I'll wash you.. And feed you "

The teenager still sobbed, not able to let out any cries, " I-I don't.. Do this anymore.. You can leave.. "

Obito didn't understand at first, until the obvious thought was born. Of course Deidara didn't trust anyone. Who knew what all those strangers could have gone? Acted like they were his only friend but then only fucked him over. It was terrible, only thinking of it.

" .. Don't worry, I'll take care of you.. Okay? I won't hurt you "

The struggles soon continued, " Get away from me! ". He didn't receive the Uchiha's words. Words didn't work at that, so he had to take real action instead.

" Deidara, don't be frightened. I will take care of you " , he continued to offer. The offers would come true, even if the blonde refused or wanted.

He would do anything to make his_ lover _feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh how the blonde cried silent - the tears never stopped to stream down his cheeks. The Uchiha felt utterly bad, as he hadn't even come to stop this from the beginning.

They had been sitting in the bed for quite a long time now, and Deidara just wouldn't stop his sorrow. The older male still stroked the other's boney back, silent.

" Deidara " , he began slowly, still quiet. The sobs only continued. " Deidara, I'll clean up in here. Please stay on the bed for your own best "

He was ready to let go of the other, but his arms just wouldn't lighten the grip. And the sad teenager in his arms acted like he hadn't even heard what the other had said.

He switched ideas. His lover's health goes first.

" How about a bath? " , he muttered softly, and lift Deidara up. The teenager was very light, as he expected from the looks of the other. Regret once again flooded over him, just.. How could he let this happen. He had told himself before that he should've spent more time with everyone, but he never did. Instead of being an selfish idiot, now he actually did things for others. Of course, he was one of the world's biggest criminal shinobi, but for someone he held close this wasn't even worth hesitating about.

The bathroom was clean like it never had been used. Which was good, because then Deidara would be cleaned better. Even though, Obito wasn't sure if the bomber could sit up by himself.

He positioned the younger man he carried in the white bathtub of the bathroom, and gently started to strip the other's sleeveless shirt and boxers off, which was the only clothing he wore. The Uchiha let the other lean against his hand to lighten the pose of sitting on the hard solid tub that he sat in. Obito then put medium warm water on, which would hopefully create an quite relaxing feeling in the other to make him calm down completely from deep confusion.

The older male grabbed some soap into his hands as he had taken his gloves off, and began to gently cover the blonde's body in it. Deidara was silent during the whole process. It was like he didn't even notice what was happening.

They both were silent. Since Obito was too concerned about cleaning his precious, and Deidara was mostly just confused, only the water could be heard as the Uchiha washed.

It was disgusting to feel the bones of Deidara's chest, his back, and his ribs. It was frustrating. Usually, he would keep his cool and be patient. In younger days, yes, but now it had completely changed. Even he could admit that he started to look like his old team mate, Kakashi Hatake. Following the rules and keep everything to the time. Rushing was okay in that case, and it would be perfect if he could just fix Deidara right away. Waiting was too painful..

Still, he didn't want to say that he loved the blonde. It would sound, just, plain weird. A good reason for him taking care of the other would be that the organization needed their members. Was this just another way of Kakuzu wanting to kill his partners? Since he couldn't kill Hidan, of course he would throw his shit at somebody else.

Many hate thoughts rushed through the masked man's head. About how idiotic Kakuzu was in general. That elder was gonna have it after he got back..

A sob broke Obito's deep thinking, and he eyed the younger man who sat in the bathtub. Those beautiful blue eyes had lost their life. Those cute cheeks were soaked in tears. It was heartbreaking to see, and then again, think about what had happened here. Over and over again..

" It's going to be okay " , the Uchiha whispered silent, wanting Deidara to stop being scared and sad.

" I won't leave you.. "

The blonde began to shiver. Had the water gone too cold, already? No..

" Please take a nap and I'll make you something to eat after this " , Obito muttered as he slowly stroked the golden hair with shampoo. It was incredible of how beautiful the other was.

He felt how his lips builded the words _I love you _behind the mask, but no voice was getting let out. He could gaze at the younger male for a good amount of time.. Since Deidara never got boring to look at. Or feel, that is.. This would be the first time he actually touched the blonde with his bare hands, not with gloves on. He knew that this wet texture wasn't the real one, but if it felt good now, why wouldn't it be perfect when it was cared for?

After about five minutes of stroking the hair, as he never could stop even though he tried to force himself to, the Uchiha decided that it was time for food. Well.. The mess in the kitchen _would _be a problem, so it'd take some time.

The water got let out in the hole of the bathtub, leaving a soaked blonde in there. He hadn't said a thing during the whole process, but Obito bet that the other felt alot more refreshed. And again - as the bathroom almost never had been used, there were fresh towels too.

Grabbing one, the older male lift the other out from the washing place and gently held him against himself, drying his whole body. He didn't care if his cloak got a bit wet, it felt good to have his lover leaning against him. It was visible how Deidara couldn't stand up by himself. Yes. It was that serious. His legs trembled, and they were slim. Boney.

Those clothes were going to get washed for sure, so no dressing up.

" Alright " , Obito muttered without noticing it, and lift Deidara up again. He didn't notice that he had spoke as it was almost like he did it very often even though he perhaps only spoke to himself in his head.

He tried to not move so much when he headed back to the bedroom. The apartment looked terrible again - it was like a whole other world in there compared to the bathroom. However, it all went well, and Obito decided to change sheets of the bed. They were all cummy and bloody, not that good to sleep on.

The blonde gently got put down against a drawer, having his eyes half closed. He was still shivering, of cold it seemed. Since he didn't get real food, his blood was very weak and couldn't hold warmth that good by himself.

Finished! Sheets changed. They had never been used before, which was good.

Deidara fell asleep slowly already. He seemed so mysterious of all sudden.. Didn't he like how the Uchiha took care of him? Or what was it? Was it just pure confusion?

The masked man walked to pick the sleeping male into his arms again, but didn't move his legs as he was stuck in his gaze again. The sight of sleeping Deidara..

Beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Deidara had been put to bed under new fresh sheets. Not getting bothered by time running out, Obito had cleaned the bedroom up a bit. It looked rather nice now, but it had been a hard time cleaning as he never could get his gaze off the younger male.

Oh well - the rest of the apartment could wait. Deidara needed food.

The masked man had cleaned most of the kitchen already, enough to make healthy food. He made some ramen, not too much or little, and it was easy. A hot nice ramen soup would do.

There were no unused bowls, glasses or cutlery, so Obito had to clean some. They hadn't been cleaned for weeks it seemed. But then again, to put yourself in the same situation. He wouldn't be motivated either to stand up and clean when you would have pain everywhere and just be plain tired.

Would he have to wake Deidara up? Yes.. He didn't want to disturb the other's sleeping though, since the blonde needed it. Plus, if he didn't, the soup would get cool.

Whatever.

Obito held the bowl with chopsticks in, heading to the bedroom in a calm pace. There was no hurry after all.

Entering the room, you could spot the sleeping blonde on the bed, all curled up in blankets. No snores, just deep breaths. And that would be a good sign, Obito declared. If Deidara trusted him, he would sleep deeply like this. If he didn't, he would be worried and not able to sleep, right?

The Uchiha sat down next to the teenager, and gently stroked his side.

" Deidara "

No waking up.

The older made gently shook the bomber, wanting him to wake up.

Soon, the other person of the room was waking up from his sleep, opening his crystal blue eyes from behind the golden hair. The now clean beautifully hair of gold, which shined of newborn life. That's what it felt like, atleast.

" I made you some food " , Obito muttered expressionless behind the mask. However, he felt how regret filled him from toe to top. Couldn't he even try to sound a little bit caring? Next time it would work, hopefully.

" Here " , the Uchiha smiled behind the mask, full of hope, " Eat "

Deidara just eyed the orange coloured mask confused, eyes full of questions. Questions, that wouldn't probably be answered in a long time. Or never.

He didn't move, didn't even blink, so Obito decided to help. Placing his hand gently at Deidara's lower side, which was the closest to the bed, he helped the other to sit up against him. He didn't actually mean to place the blonde against him, but it worked all out okay. It actually turned out better than he expected. And Deidara seemed to be enjoying it too, even though he only kept that straight face and that confused stare behind his hair. He didn't struggle atleast.

" Okay? I made ramen for you " , Obito nodded, having his arm around Deidara's side gently still.

The blonde still eyed the mask, and then turned to look at the bowl.

Awkward though... Perhaps Deidara wasn't strong enough to hold the bowl? And he didn't want the blonde to burn himself by having the hot bowl which was filled with hot water and ramen on his lap.

" Here - I'll feed you.. "

There he gone again - talking without noticing or that it even was neccessary to.

He stroked Deidara's long bang backwards, trying to put it behind his ears. Some lonely strings of hair remained, but it wouldn't be a big problem. Anyways.

He grabbed some ramen with the sticks, and held it over the bowl for a while. He didn't want his precious to burn his tongue. And he couldn't blow it, since then he'd have to let go of Deidara to pull his mask out of his way.

He then moved the ramen close to the teenager's mouth, making the the other eat. It was feeding a baby, but even better.

The bowl was soon emptied. Success. Deidara leaned heavily against Obito, stuffed it seemed. He had his eyes half closed, satisfied.

_Why is Obito continuously taking care of me? _

A smile had escaped out on Obito's lips, behind his mask. He didn't even notice how he was stroking the blonde's stomach, happy that the other seemed to feel better.

_Does he care about me? _

Obito still stroked.

_Does he really care about me?.._

Deidara blushed, but luckily, it was out of sight for Obito to actually notice.

_I love him, atleast.._


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the Uchiha of the apartment nowadays decided that it would be time for Deidara to walk again. It was very easy though. Deidara had to get a grip of Obito, and then walk after him. Soon enough, he would have muscles enough to walk by his own.

And so they had been doing almost all morning, only now it was rest time.

The blonde sat on his bed while Obito cleaned the rest of the apartment. Deidara himself was ashamed of himself, as it was so messy in there. And that Obito would have to clean it up after him..

He had been forced to sleep alone too. His partner took care of him this much so why couldn't he sleep with him too? It wasn't fun to sleep alone when you're impatient, honestly. Obito was his only friend, literally. But it seemed that nothing bothered the Uchiha anyway. He acted like all he ever wanted was to take care of Deidara. Maybe his feelings was at a higher level, or..

.. Or was he forced to act like this?

No. No way that could happen.

Who would boss _Obito Uchiha _around like that? Of course the stronger male decided to do this on his own!

" ... " , the blonde prepared to say something, but cut himself off immediately.

Evening approached slowly.

Deidara received very good-tasting tea, made by the hands of Obito, which he drank hungrily. He was very gluttonous, but just didn't notice it himself. The Uchiha on the other hand kept an eye over the blonde secretly. It was his job to analyze how the blonde was doing.

They both sat on the bed, again, but the teenager could now sit up by his own. Which was a good sign, Obito thought satisfied while sipping his tea. He didn't reveal his face just yet. Just his mouth and nose, along with his right cheek.

Was it time to sleep _with _Deidara tonight? Not yet, perhaps.. There would be a chance of creating an unpleased atmosphere in there, and what if he moved in his sleep and would choke the smaller male with his weight? That wouldn't be so nice..

" I.. "

Obito turned to the blonde immediately. He was kind of surprised of how the blonde talked. He never did, or, he hadn't in many many hours up until now. His right eye, in the shades of onyx, eyed the beautiful blonde through the hole in his mask.

"-Oh " , Deidara muttered embarrased as he felt stupid for spoking. Lowering his head, he eyed the mug on his lap which his hands held.

" What? Go on "

The blonde raised his head. He wanted to study Obito once more. His voice was very alluring, like he was interested.

" No.. It was nothing.. "

Dissapointment filled Obito. Man, he was so emotional around Deidara.

So, his younger partner was scared after all? He wasn't the best person in the world to continue conversations, but he could give it a shot.

" Yes, go on "

Deidara eyed the hole in the mask with a bothered face. He didn't know what to say anymore. All he wanted to announce was that he hadn't felt so alive in a long time, but it would simply sound too sweet and soft. He didn't want to break his cool at the moment, and nag about his own tiny and whiny problems. He had so many questions, still.. But he was too shy. All the way too shy.

" I.. " , thoughts rushed through the bomber's head of what he could replace his silly announcement with.

" .. This tea is really good... " , he nodded, and smiled softly.

Obito blinked behind his mask. He expected something else than that. But he couldn't do anything else then just nod. Nod, but hold all of his thoughts inside of his head. That was really cute. And how normal is it for a fullgrown- man to think that younger men who thanks them for the tea is cute?

Well, in this case, as this younger man is _Deidara_, this would be an exception.

The moon soon went alive and set the city on lights, still, it was silent.

Obito had put his lover to bed like a five year old kid. He had walked in there with Deidara as they had walked a bit in the apartment, helped the bomber to undress himself and then pulled the blanket over the other like it was his own offspring. He had then stroked the golden hair out of the teenager's face, and left the room. He didn't close the door completely though. There was a about one inch big gap between the door and doorstep. He had also told Deidara to call his name if there was anything he needed.

And after all this, the Uchiha wasn't bothered at all.

He stripped himself, leaving his mask, fishnet shirt, boxers and socks on. And of course, his own bed was the couch. Which had been cleaned completely. The door had been locked to prevent any more needy old men to rape his beautiful boyfri-..

_No, Obito, haha, no. _

He was thinking too far again. Should he consinder Deidara his boyfriend now too? Ugh.. It felt a bit rude. But still it felt really good.. He laid down on the couch, and tried to sleep with the annoying mask on. It wasn't even comfortable, not when you slept atleast.

Deidara eyed the ceiling with big blue eyes. He hoped for Obito to come in there, lay down next to him, and then they could escape to the land of dreams _together_. That was the biggest problem that had been bothering him. He wanted someone to sleep with, and that someone, was certainly Obito.


	5. Chapter 5

The night was quiet. Quiet, and probably beautiful, but the two didn't know since they was asleep inside walls. It was after midnight anyway, and Obito was deep asleep.

Deidara wasn't.

He couldn't fall asleep. He felt too lonely.. It wasn't even fun to think about. And he really needed sleep, that's what it felt like.

The blonde sat up carefully. What if he laid down next to Obito instead of waiting for the Uchiha to come there? That idea was perfect.

Deidara looked down on himself, gazing for a while. He thought again, why did Obito do this to him.. He was so nice. Too nice. Judging by his own looks, who would even want to help him? He was still pretty skinny after all, and was covered in wounds. They would hopefully dissapear though.

He stood up on unsteady legs, heading out from the room. It was a bit scary to walk without his lover's help, and silenty crashed against walls all the time. But the livingroom wasn't that far away. In fact, it was right outside the blonde's bedroom. So no long distance.

It didn't continue on long as Deidara had stopped to rest against the doorstep, not seeing that good in the dark. It was awkward as he wanted to see, not wanting to wake the older male up. He swallowed silent, and took a big step. Maybe not the best idea, as his balance suddenly decided to play a trick, making his feet more diagonal than usual.

It caused a loud bump onto the floor, making Deidara whimper. He hit the floor, logically.

Obito was a kind of light sleeper, and woke up by the noise. He sat up immediately, throwing the blanket off him.

Deidara remained silent, trying to get up bothered.

The Uchiha activated his Sharingan to see more clearly, and spotted the blonde on the floor. Panic was born within him, and in a matter of half an second, he had jumped off the bed and hurried to help the blonde.

" What happened?! " Obito asked, trying to sound calm but failed terribly. He didn't even notice how he sounded. But he didn't receive an answer.

" Deidara.. "

The blonde whimpered more, curling up in the Uchiha's arms as he was being placed onto the other's lap and got those protectively arms around him.

" Answer me " , Obito muttered more calm this time, " What happened? " , he stroked the other's hair hastily.

" I.. I wanted to sleep with you.. "

The Sharingan user blinked, mind blown.

" With me? "

A nod was the only movement that was reacting from the younger blonde. Obito didn't know what to say.

" I can't stand to sleep alone anymore.. It's lonely.. A-And.. " , Deidara whimpered, tearing up. He didn't finish his sentence, too scared to admit his love for the other.

Obito felt utterly stupid. Perhaps he should have asked, asked about sleeping with the younger male? It felt like every decision he made was wrong.

" A-And what? " , he muttered, snapping out from his thoughts.

Deidara immediately hugged Obito tightly, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck in need of comfort.

Blergh. Better forget it, then. If Deidara didn't want to tell, then so be it. Obito hugged the other back, caressing the blonde's back slowly. He could still feel the other's ribs and spine.

" We can sleep together then " , Obito muttered silent, hiding his happiness within his words. Deidara still hugged.

The Uchiha lift his younger partner up with a steady grip, and headed to the blonde's room slowly. " You could have just told me from the beginning, Dei.. " , the older male whispered, loving how the younger one clung to him. He still received no responde by words.

Obito entered the bedroom, and walked to put Deidara down. The arms didn't let go though, so he had to lay down almost immediately.

" There, now we can sleep " , the Uchiha smiled behind his mask. He pulled the blanket over them both, and was amused how Deidara curled up a bit, wrapping his legs around the Uchiha.

It seemed like Deidara almost fell asleep right away, tired. He breathed heavily, in a deep sleep.

The Uchiha stroked the other's side, getting tired too. He was on his feet for some reason, unsure if there was something that had scared Deidara, or if the blonde really told the truth.

But, they both soon fell asleep into the night again. Without any bothers, that is.

The morning approached soon, and the sun raised over the horizon. Four feet stepped in the corridor of the house the apartments kept their locations in.

Who in the world could be there that early? It was atleast 07:00 am.

Well, no other than an money- obsessed elder an a cocky Jashinist. Just wanting to check on what's really going on, in no return of mr. Uchiha.


	6. Chapter 6

/ Hello! I love getting so much reviews, thanks alot! I just wanted to make one thing clear, Deidara does know what Obito's real name is. I'm sorry for not making that clear ^_^". I should have added more background to how their relationship had been created before Deidara got here. It's just that Obito thought that his partner was annoying and hated him pretty much, but still a little gap for love. And now that Deidara was in such a serious situation, Obito's feels just exploded. Or something like that. Deidara knows Obito's name through nagging. Now, let's continue the chapter. /

* * *

Deidara drooled on Obito's arm, where his head was placed. The sun shined in through the window, and lit the room up a bit. The Uchiha hadn't woken up just yet, having his arms around the blonde along with his legs. They slept like two kittens, curled up in the cozy bed.

The elder crashed into the door, not expecting it to be locked.

" What the... "

" What, Kakuzu? " , Hidan snorted. " I wanna see him! I could sacrifice him! "

Kakuzu fell silent, and started to kick and push the door, trying to break it up. The blonde didn't notice anything, as he was in a deep sleep, which he hadn't been in for days. Obito didn't wake either. He was satisfied enough, as he finally got to sleep with his lover. His fingers was tangled up in the blond hair, soft and just plain beautiful.

" Stop that, you'll scare him to death you old piece of shit! " , Hidan growled, and pushed his partner away from the door. He pulled his metalpipe out from his sleeve, and tried to unlock the door.

" You're an fucking idiot, you know that? " , the older male snorted, knowing it wouldn't work with the pipe. They appeared to be S-rank criminals, of course, but atleast Kakuzu didn't want to break the door. It would be too much to fix later. And they were only here to check. Ah, but there Hidan gave up, just as the elder figured out unamused. The Jashinist lacked patience, that was for sure.

" OPEN THE FUCK UP YOU BLONDE FUCKER! " , Hidan screamed against the door.

Obito woke up, sitting up immediately. Deidara fell onto the bed, bones cracking. The Uchiha winced at the sound, panicked. He stroked Deidara's side hastily before pulling the blanket over him completely, and then ran out from the room to dress himself. This wasn't good. What the hell was Hidan doing here?!

" OPEN! "

Couldn't he atleast calm down?

The Uchiha dressed himself swiftly, and then walked to the door. He unlocked, opened, and eyed the Jashinist face to face. The annoyed expression of the silver-haired man's face slowly turned to a mean smirk, irritative.

" Madara " , the dark voice muttered from behind the mask of the oldest male in the corridor. Obito eyed Kakuzu instead.

Kakuzu excluded that Obito had been taken the blonde all by himself. Of course, the leader would do that instead. Childish, and extremely selfish, he thought.

" I knew this would happen " , Kakuzu continued.

" What? "

" Deidara isn't made for your desires. He's just here for the organization, you know. We were suppoused to make money out of him, but if you keep doing it for free we won't succeed. You should think more. "

The anger grew, like a flame that was attacked my air. It only grew and grew. How could Kakuzu possibly know what had been going on? How did Kakuzu even _dare _to talk like this? The Uchiha was about to snap, but he wasn't like that. He usually kept his cool. This feeling, what was this feeling anyway? He felt so angered..

" Oh boy! Dramaaa! " , Hidan jumped excited, next to the Uchiha. Obito turned to the Jashinist, glaring, but then angled himself to face both of the males in a diagonal direction while crossing his arms.

" It's not about that. Deidara is important to the organization, and we need him if we want to achieve our goal. That's why I have been taking care of him, and stayed here " , he explained calm.

" Have you been taking care of him? " , Kakuzu muttered monotonic.

" Do not question me. You heard what I just told. "

" Right... "

Disappointment could be heard in that tone. What an jerk, honestly. Bet he hadn't had any good love life, that grumpy old geezer.

" You have no need to be here, go back " , Obito muttered after a while, " I've got it all under control. "

But his words didn't quite got listened to, as the Jashinist entered the apartment recklessly. It was like he pretended that he didn't even care, or, he DID pretend like it. It was respectless and childish, and Obito just couldn't believe how Kakuzu followed. The elder just walked by, like they just had to go see Deidara just to be bothers?

The Uchiha just wanted to grab their collars and throw them out of there.

Hidan looked around in disappointment, expecting more mess. " Hey, Kakuzu, it's not food everywhere! Where is that blond whore anyway?! ". Kakuzu just walked silent, heading to the bedroom. However, in a blink of the eye, he couldn't open the door as an man in a orange mask appeared infront of him.

" You're not going in here. Deidara is resting. There is no need to interrupt " , Obito explained calm. However, he almost got pushed away. And the Jashinist cleared his throat for some reason.

" Are you deaf? I told you to no- " , Obito got cut off as he door opened itself behind him. There, a skinny, new woken blonde stood. Hidan burst out in laughter, making the youngest male confused.

" W-What are.. They do-o .. " , Deidara whimpered, and grabbed Obito tightly as he noticed the other pair.

" What's wrong with him? Can't he talk? Have people fucked him so roughly that he lost his memory? " , Kakuzu smirked behind his mask, wanting to be mean and press Deidara down even further.

He loved that, didn't he? He would surely get aroused by seeing Deidara cry or die, suffer.. It was disgusting, Obito thought.

" Hello Deidara-chan " , Hidan greeted scornfully, and poked the blonde's head hardly. Kakuzu was silent, grabbing the younger blonde's arm, trying to pull him away from the Uchiha, but failed. Obito snarled, turning his back to the other pair as he tried to protect the other.

" I told you several times already, LEAVE " , he growled angrily.

" Oh boy, seems like is angry " , Hidan giggled silent.

" Whatever. If that's what he wants, then just let him be. We'll find another way to make money then " , the elder muttered, and headed out again.

" Hey! Are we leaving already! We just arrived! " , Hidan waved his arms at Kakuzu's back, but his partner didn't seem to care.

" Tsch. I'm staying "

Obito lead his lover into the bedroom again, and sat down on the bed with him. The Jashinist peeked inside the room.

" Hey! Get a room! Holy Jashin I hope you're not going to fuck infront of me and Kakuzu because, first off, Kakuzu would probably complain about getting money for free sex, LIVE that is, and it's disgusting when you fuck a child full of mouths and just fucking look at him " , Hidan walked to the two, " His hair is full of cum, I shouldn't touch those lips if I were you, think of how many dicks he must have sucked. Multi-taste! "

Deidara buried his face in Obito's cloak, not knowing what to say. An loud sigh could be heard from behind the mask of the Uchiha, " You must be the most unrespectful person I've ever met, Hidan. I've told you to leave three to five times now, and I will not say it again "

Hidan only smirked, thinking he was harmless. However, you had to have atleast an special eye, like the Sharingan, to notice that Obito was actually behind the Jashinist now and broke his neck without any word. He then kicked the male into the livingroom, and closed the door. Out there, he wouldn't be a bother anymore. Enough of that, now for Deidara.

" Don't listen to him ", Obito muttered as he sat down next to his precious, wrapping his arm around the other's sides, " You're beautiful. Your hair is soft.. " , he whispered while burying his lips in the other's hair, and moments later he couldn't help but to place a kiss there too.


	7. Chapter 7

_Arh, hello everyone! _

_This chapter took a while, but I've found no inspiration to continue this fic any longer. I never really had a clue of what would happen next anyway, from the start. I just wanted to write about how Obito could come and take care of Deidara, even though he's been an asshole towards the other. (Which what I did not mention that much in this fic, I'm sorry.) But I think that this will be the end of it! The ending was kind of rushed, but I apologize again. I should have planned more. Hope you enjoyed it anyway! _

* * *

Hidan screamed in the livingroom, neck healing.

" HOLY FUCK! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS? EH? " , he yelled loudly. Even though the Jashinist really loved pain, he still enjoyed to yell out and just be a bitch around it. Obito ignored the annoying Jashinist, still holding Deidara close to himself. He wanted the younger blonde to feel that he was in protective hands.

" You fucker! I'll tell Pein! For the love of.. " , the Jashinist screamed against the door, " FINE. FUCK HIM YOURSELF I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYWAY! "

The bomber winced again, and gripped Obito's cloak nervously, looking up at him with teary eyes.

Hidan left the apartment, stomping away.

Was Obito really lying to him? Was Obito going to fuck him? Roughly? Did Obito only do this to make him feel even more dirtier? Was that the truth? Was that the truth? Did he want to build an trusting relationship and then just break it down to break his heart?

This now.. Really hurt..

Obito couldn't eye Deidara back, as his mask was covering his eyes as he had moved it.

" I.. I.. Is that... " , Deidara whimpered, tears soaking his eyes heavily. He didn't want this to happen.

" ..T-True? "

Obito didn't move nor speak. However, moments later, he pulled his mask completely off. Putting it down on his lap, he then eyed the blonde calm.

" Do you really believe in those mean words? " , the Uchiha looked Deidara right into the eyes, and stroked the other's cheek. No answer was received though. The tears started to drop down, rolling down the blonde's cheeks. They were dried off though by the Uchiha's thumb.

" I'm here because I want you to feel good. I want you to get your life back " , Obito muttered, holding back that sentence of _I love you_.

Deidara burst into a silent cry again, " I.. I love you... " , he sobbed. " I love you, I love you.. " , he buried his face in the other's cloak, gripping it tighter. He didn't care if this was the end between them both, he needed to get his feelings out. If not now, not ever. Obito even revealed his face..

" Do you love me? " , the Uchiha repeated slowly, blinking. Deidara nodded several times while trying to swallow his tears, failing.

" I don't want anything to get between this.. Y-You.. You save my life... Y-You acted like you cared... " he whimpered.

" I didn't act. I do care " , Obito muttered calm, and stroked Deidara's back. The blonde immediately looked up at the other, trembling.

" Yes, I care.. " , Obito nodded. " I care alot for you "

Deidara pulled the Uchiha into a clumsy hug, sobbing heavily. He never wanted to let go, becuase, it would hurt way too much. Even though he wasn't fully healed yet, he was kind of strong while hugging.

The Uchiha stroked the blonde's hair slowly, wanting to soothe the other as much as he could.

" Yeah? I care very much for you.. " , Obito continued, and kissed Deidara's head again. " Don't listen to Hidan.. "

Deidara still hugged tightly, trembling a bit. He felt a bit calmer now that he could make sure that Obito wasn't going to leave him..

" I'll stay with you... We'll go back together.. You're not in fit yet, are you? " , Obito kissed Deidara's forehead. The blonde curled up, moving onto the other's lap. He hadn't felt like this in a really long time, or actually, he had never felt like this. His pride had always kept his head up, not wanting people to be worried like this over him, since he was a proud artist. But something had just been turned around. He wanted someone to cling to, someone, who could care.. Even though this was his own fault. He wanted to help the organization, try to be loyal them.

" M-Maybe.. I shouldn't go back.. I've failed everyone.. " , Deidara whimpered.

" No, you didn't. The idea was stupid. You deserve much better. Don't worry.. " the Uchiha answered immediately, not being able to think of Deidara leaving them forever. " You'll go back with me "

The blonde sobbed a few times, pressing himself heavily against Obito.

" You are beautiful "

The teenager couldn't help but to tremble, stroking Obito's arm.

Both of them knew that there were something between them that wouldn't be a loss. Their love, they knew it without speaking to eachother. It was like a scent. It wouldn't take long until they both could go back - go back, to what everything was before like - plus that emotion they both shared with eachother.

Their love, of course. Something that would never be broken. People change for their own uses, in this case, the grumpy man who had given everything up even could let his feelings swap things about himself.

An relationship this strong with Deidara was something that had been lost from him, and now, it was back there. Like they belonged to eachother.


End file.
